oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Belor Moonbreeze
History He once lived on the outskirts of Haven with his mother and father. His mother being a tailor and his father being a mason. They lived quiet happily within their house on the outskirts, but one day, when Belor was 5 years of age, he lost his father to an accident when cutting stone one day. His mother died not to long after a robber came into their house and ended up killing her. Belor knew his father was dead, but to see his dead mother after coming back from a day of play hit him hard. He ran to seek out help in a near by house to tell them what he had found. It was too late when the neighbor had followed Belor back to their house. The neighbor then told him that his mother had moved on. Belor did not believe this, so he ran, he ran towards Haven. Here he stayed. Here he was homeless. Here he met people that would help him live in Haven. This is where he met his first friend, Shin. Shin was also a human male, but was 1 year older than Belor. When Shin first met Belor, he made fun of him, but gave him some food. It was here the bond started. They then did everything together, eat, sleep, bathe, and thievery. They learned various thieving techniques from goblins that came to Haven with info. This is how he learned goblin. Throughout their years of thieving and dueling one another, they grew knowing various bits of information. One day they were approached by an elf, who had heard of what they could do and offered a job. This job required them to know elvish, so before they were to accept it, they were taught it by their client. This job offer came when Belor was 15 years of age. This mission involved stealing a certain item, a jewel to be exact. This jewel could be found within the area the elves lived. When the heist began, things went smoothly, then tragedy struck. As they were leaving the district, the guards were lying in wait. When Shin ran by, they immediately cut him down. What Belor witnessed scarred him. Watching his one and only friend, die by being cut down by a guard, made him fearful right there. He watched as Shin hit the ground, never to get back up again, his head rolling to the side. Belor let out a scream and ran for dear life, jewel in hand. He ran as fast as he could, after seeing this spectacle. He ran to the meeting point, seeing the client almost surprised. He threw the jewel at the client and ran away. He spent the next few days crying and in deep thought. After about of week of thinking and crying, Belor came to a decision. He decided that he would become a cavalier. He would take the Order of the Penitent. He vowed to help those that have fallen to crime and such. He will show mercy to those who have done wrong. They will always have a fair trial when he is around. He lived his days out within the city of Haven after this, training hard to become what he strives for, to be a general. His time in Haven as a cavalier was rather tame. He did his time with missions of various sorts. It was here that he ended up getting his trusty mount Vixen, a Megaloceros Elk. It was also within this time of Haven that he went on a mission and ended up with a brand around his next, a collar per say, that can still be seen to this day. He also happened to get close to the Magus Toriel, to which he then left her in the middle of the night, only telling Maribelle where he went. Here he went off towards The Molten Kings. Events transpired that lead him and his group to an island. He was on this island for 1 year. When he got off the island, by teleportation, he came back to Haven to see half in ruins. This crushed his spirit a little, and pushed him to N for a little bit of time, but went back to NG. He then went and followed those that survived to Falador. Here he bought a house and made new friends. He learned that some people survived what had happened to Haven, but also what had actually done the damage to Haven. Here he also met Ruby. They grew close, but only after a visit to a rather odd tower did he turn into a silver half-dragon. This may have set off the relationship that Ruby and he started. This lasted 2 months before he left suddenly to The Forest of Zha'danell. Here he was hoping to find a way to rid himself of his half-dragon he was given. Turns out the arch-druid herself came and helped him with the task, giving him the liberty to transform in and out of the half dragon form as he sees fit, as per the favor she gave him. During his time within An'doril, he had some self reflection, almost wanting to summon Falmark from the sword within the city, but resided against it. He in turn though, read up on Iomedae, and decided to become a follower of her, almost following Falmark's steps. He has is deciding between becoming a paladin like Falmark, or an inquisitor, as he does not feel the need to be tied down to an order if he encounters one. He now resides within Falador again, training away his days with he occasional missions that arise. After some thinking, Belor took a month away from Falador to go to Haven to train. It is here he becomes a paladin for Iomedae. It is here he went to the temple within Haven, and under the guide of the other paladins and priests within, that he would learn the ways of a Paladin. however, not wanting to be tied down all the way with be a full fledged Paladin, he toned it down, becoming a Grey Paladin of Iomedae. After his month in Haven, he returned to Falador, with a certain mind set. Some months later after becoming a Paladin, Belor joined many to the call of Urielle Kingsmith. To a surprise, Maloglash had set up an ambush. With him came The King of Strings. Here Belor chose to try and save Urielle, after Maloglash stuck one hand into her chest. Falmark yelling at him to do everything, Belor was not able to save Urielle. The clone of The King of Strings was defeated, but told of an omen to come. About a month after her death, Falador held their monthly Council Meeting, here Belor attempted yet again to try and get the position of General o Falador. He ended up losing to Demetri, surprising Belor, as he thought he was sure to win. He then later on went on to become to Warden of Falador, wanting to be on the Council at least. Not long after this though, did the Siege of Falador start. Here he did his best to command the guards to help defend to city and to make sure the citizens within were safe. It was also during the time of the siege that Belor went to talk with Sy'lenna Tidedancer, the Ruler of Falador. How a certain request began, no one knows but these two, but Sy'lenna allowed Belor to influence the Dragon Egg artifact that was within her care. It took Belor a week to influence the egg, stemming over after the end of the Siege of Falador. A week after the influencing had ended, Belor got a note to go to Lady Tidedancer's abode. Upon arrival, he saw an egg, huge in size. As he approached it, it began to hatch, and out came a dragon shimmering like that of Mithral, majestic as it took its time getting the smell of its new rider. Not long after this hatching, another Council Meeting was held, where may positions were open. Belor took this chance, and was finally successful after many attempts to try and become a General. For a year, Belor spent time honing his skills with his new ride, Phyrrald the Mithral Dragon. With Lady Tidedancer, he would learn what he could in the ways of a dragon rider. This included flying lessons, how to do combat when riding Phyrrald, as well as having Phyrrald learn how to fly with Belor on his back, as well as being in combat. The dragon learned fast, as did Belor, each earning a quality amount of experience over the year. Now comes the new year, and Belor wishes to go to Haven. Appearance Belor Moonbreeze has a build to him, almost deceiving. He may look lean, but that is a mistake for those who think this. That leanness has been honed for years and is slowly growing into true muscle for him. He will regularly wear his breastplate that he got from a Valkyrie at a shrine near the Molten Kings. It was a slight upgrade from what he already had, but he wears it almost all the time. At almost all times does he wear basic clothing underneath this armor as he does not want to be caught out in the open feeling the breeze between his knees. He regularly wears brown pants and high leather boots to make sure his feet are nice and protected. His has no gloves as of the moment. He also wears a simple shirt under the breast plate as to have no chaffing. On his back lies various things, usually his banner on a pole for all to see, his scythe, and Falmark's Legacy. He has a backpack that somehow fits over these as they are sheathed on his back, along with a belt pouch that hangs just under the breastplate. He also has a dagger sheathed for emergencies and also has a composite longbow within the mess that is his back. Upon closer inspection, one may happen to see what appears to be a brand surrounding his neck. He has tried to rid himself of this, but has failed so his first time looking for a cure. No matter what he covers it with, it stays. Personality Brave, quick-witted, some what of a folly, a little charismatic, and forgiving. He is brave in that he will face the challenge set out in front of him as best he can, be it horror from hell, a horror from the past, or something that no one else is willing to take on. He sees it fit to try and understand foes before he gives them their punishment. He stands tall, even when in front of dragons. With his recent training on becoming a Paladin, he has increased this bravery more. He is quick-witted by how he is able to think of what to do next in a fight, being able to make a decision at a moments notice. He knows some tactics with his intelligence, but has yet to really use them. He can tell when something major will happen on the battlefield and act accordingly, making a great warrior to team up with. He is some what of a folly due to his age. He can be hard headed and dense to certain situations and feelings. This has happened to him multiple times, but he strives to push through these challenges that riddle his life. He may not have the wisdom for certain situations, but this has not stopped him from what he does. He is somewhat charismatic due to becoming a cavalier. When going through the training to become the cavalier he is now, he was at the lead of his fellow trainees. It was here he got it into his head to become a general. He is able to talk men into battle, all be it not as easily as some of those that have higher charisma. He is also forgiving. As per his Order, he is to show those that have been accused of a crime a fair trial, and will forgive them for what they have done if they did it. He also forgives those that steer hate at him. The one thing he forgives most though, is himself, especially for what happened in his past. Friends Enemies No real enemies are after Belor, to his knowledge anyway. Aspirations To become a general for a town or city. To lead that town into battle against the forces that dare to threaten where he calls home. Category:Old Lore